


Dream Eater

by bluemisfortune



Series: Dream Eater AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Vector is, literally, a nightmare. The question now is how to bannish him and if they even can.





	Dream Eater

 “Don’t you know, Dream Eater?” Thomas sneers, deep purple eyes sparkling with a strange malice. Yuuma frowns, putting himself between the older boy and Astral. Thomas sighs and steps back. “You’re sending Dreams back to the Dream World? Collecting them, right?”

 “That is my job,” Astral replies. “If I put both our worlds to right, my memories will return and I will be able to go home.”

 “And you, little dragon,” he laughs, turning to Kaito. Kaito’s eyes flash and Thomas sneers. “You kill those Dreams to free their hosts. You have no idea. You’ve never seen true power.”

 “Haven’t I?” Kaito hisses.

 “Not like what I have, the power of those who stand atop of the world of Dreams.” He grins and tilts his head. “Isn’t that right? My little stalker?” He giggles and pulls himself up straight, turning to salute Rio, who was standing a little way off, blue eyes making it obvious it’s Nasch who’s in control of their body. “Or, should I be calling you my King? Sacrificing so many lives just for me?”

 “They would die no matter what I did,” Nasch replies. “I couldn’t save them as I am.”

 “No, you certainly couldn’t.”

 “The least I can do is make sure they didn’t die in vain. Their sacrifices will matter.”

 “No. They won’t.”

 “What’s going on?!” Yuuma snaps.

 “Why don’t we step into my yard?” Thomas cackles.

 

 The world shifts from the school rooftop and Yuuma stares at the giant castle. It’s huge. And covered in bloodied weapons and prison cells and passages leading into darkness. It’s creepy. It gives him a strange feeling. His stomach churns.

 Astral looks just as pale, staring around the room. Kaito there with his dragon Dream settled in his arms, growling softly and Rio and Nasch are glaring up above them.

 Yuuma follows their glares. Thomas is leaning against a throne on a balcony above them while sitting slouched in the throne is an orange haired boy with leathery black wings. But that’s not what gets Yuuma’s attention. What makes his stomach drop.

 Thomas has red eyes.

 The Dream slouched in the throne has purple eyes. 

 They’ve never actually spoken to the real Thomas from the start. It’s been the Dream from the very start.

 

 “Welcome to my yard, my friends,” the Dream drawls, waving his hand. He smiles and holds out his hand to Nasch. “Or rather, welcome back, my old friend.”

 “We’re not friends, Vector,” Nasch hisses.

 “Of course, of course,” Vector laughs. “I guess proper introductions are in order, huh? Sorry for deceiving you all, guys. I’m Thomas’ Dream. ‘ _ Zero _ ’ Vector. And, of course, my precious vessel, the real Thomas Arclight.”

 Thomas waves a hand slightly. “Hi.”

 “As you can see, unlike some of those rather rude Dreams, my vessel is fully conscious and aware of the situation.” He smiles and their fingers brush for a moment, the two redheads glancing at each other. “He agreed to our partnership willingly and agreed to take on the risks involved.”

 “As if we’d believe someone would take on a nightmare like you willingly,” Nasch snaps.

 “Oh? Was that a pun?” Vector laughs. “You must be getting more and more human. But, tell me, oh dear great ‘ _ Silence _ ’ Nasch, if you, King of the Dream World, are here with little Rio as a vessel, who’s watching over back home?”

 “I decided not knowing what you were doing was a greater risk.”

 “I’m sure you’ll regret that.”

 “What’s going on?!” Yuuma snaps again, glancing between the two Dreams. “You two know each other?”

 Kaito’s dragon squeaks and Kaito nods a little. “Photon says they’re Dream Lords. Two of the seven rulers of the Dream World. The most powerful creatures in their world.”

 “Absolutely,” Vector laughs. “But our dear King Nasch kicked me out. Banished me. Threw me through the gate between worlds and forced me to take on a vessel. Once a Dream goes through the veil, there’s no way back. We exist in limbo until we can convince a vessel to receive us. And so Thomas agreed to help me. We’re quite the team.”

 “We count at least twenty Dreams the two of you have manipulated and killed,” Rio snaps.

 “And at least five are now your ammo, right?” Thomas says. Yuuma turns to stare at Nasch and Rio and Astral frowns. “Didn’t you know? Your friends have been collecting the pained and suffered echos of dead Dreams to use as a weapon. They stand there and watch us work. Nasch watches his people die then collects their suffering.”

 “No way… Shark-”

 “I told you not to call me that,” Nasch says, eyes narrowed. 

 “And what about Kaito and Photon?” Vector continues. “Don’t you slaughter Dreams too?”

 “Only those who’ve abused the trust given to them by their vessels,” Kaito replies. “Those who get their vessel by force or trickery, who do evil and who keep their vessel’s consciousness prisoner. Photon and I free those vessels.”

 

 Vector and Thomas laugh and Yuma frowns. Nasch is glaring away and Rio has her head lowered. Astral tilts his head. There’s something very wrong here. A lot is bugging him about the situation. For a start, Vector is called ‘ _ Zero _ ’ and this is the first time he’s heard Nasch called ‘ _ Silence _ ’. A Dream’s title means something. It’s not random. It’s usually something to do with their yard or their power or both. Both titles are worrying to Yuuma.

 “Dreams like you,” Rio snaps. “Everything Nasch has told me about you, everything you’ve done, you deserve-”

 “Do _ I _ ?” Thomas calls.

 “What?”

 “That’s where I was going from the start,” Vector laughs with a shrug. “I was telling you, Dream Eater, your rubbish about sending us back, collecting your memories by returning us to the world we belong in, it’s a load of bull. You can’t send us back. There is no way back.”

 “That’s not true,” Yuuma snaps. “Astral is-”

 “Killing them,” Kaito says. “We told you that from the start.”

 “I refuse to believe that,” Astral says, shaking his head.

 “It doesn’t matter what you believe,” Vector snaps. “The point is, us Dreams, we exist inside our vessel’s hope and dreams and creativity and desire.” Yuuma frowns. “Your Kattobing spirit, Yuuma dear.”

 “What’s that got to do with anything?” Yuuma cries.

 “It’s simple, isn’t it, Naschie? When a Dream is torn from its vessel, all those things are torn out with us.” 

 Kaito pales for a moment and Yuuma’s hands drop to his side. That meant- 

 “If you kill us, you destroy our vessel’s hopes and dreams and Kattobing with us.”

 “Shark?!” Yuuma cries.

 Astral is staring down at his hands. “Then I’ve been… We’ve…”

 “Nice chat,” Thomas laughs as the castle fades. Yuuma turns to Vector and Thomas, the pair pressing their hands together, eyes glowing for a moment. “Nice to meet you all properly. I’m sure we’ll see you again soon.”

 “Hey, wait-”

 

 Yuuma stumbles forward, barely regaining his balance as they return to the school roof. He pants heavily, straightening up, staring up at Thomas’ purple eyes once more. Vector. Vector in control of Thomas’ body.

 “Vector-”

 “I can’t wait until your weapon is complete Nasch,” Vector says, gazing over at Rio once more. Nasch’s blue eyes glare back and Vector licks his lips. “Maybe you’ll satisfy my appetite at last. Do have fun until I decide it’s time to end your pitiful lives and disgusting dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the those AUs inspired by a show/manga. Check out Dream Eater Merry if you get time, guys. Treesea is one of the few villains I put above Vector. It's a trip.


End file.
